


It's Fucking 3 am in the morning and I'm awake

by SfrogPlus



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Its fucking 3am in the morning, Life As We Know It???, Other
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Comments: 7





	It's Fucking 3 am in the morning and I'm awake

Why did you have to open this. It's 3 AM in the morning right now, and I'm writing this. Anyways, let's play a game of tick tac toe. I'll start:

**\- - -**

**\- X -**

**\- - -**


End file.
